


"Shut up" is just a way to say "I love you"

by TheKats



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKats/pseuds/TheKats
Summary: An inside view on domestic life at 221B.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A teensy tiny one-shot of a sudden (and admittedly quite late) inspiration I just had, like, literally half an hour ago.  
> I have to thank my job as a sort of guardian to a twelve year old. And of course, I have to thank my twelve year old.   
> 4 months now and I've only gotten this idea now, wow.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, dad. Pa.” Rob called, dropping his school bag unceremoniously by the wall and heading directly for the kitchen.  
  
“Hey, how was school?” John asked, standing up from the sofa and following him with his empty mug.  
  
Robert shrugged his shoulders as he ripped open the fridge door. “Boring? Pointless?” he supplied, looking through all the food he didn't feel like eating.  
  
“He's not entirely wrong, you know.” Sherlock piped in lowly from where he was still laying on the couch, stretching out his legs into the empty space John had left behind.  
  
John sighed. Telling Sherlock to stop encouraging Rob's lack of motivation and interested for school hadn't helped the last seven times, so he'd stopped trying. He just leaned back around the corner to throw Sherlock a look, who played innocent.  
  
Rob, now a bottle of cooled sparkling water in hand, turned around, leaning back against the fridge, and pulled a face as he unscrewed he cap. “Honestly, though, I won't need half of this shit! Nobody is gonna ask nothing like this crap at uni or work.”  
  
John raised an eyebrow. “You mean like basic English grammar?”  
  
“What'd I do this time?!” Rob asked in exasperation when he had swallowed his mouthful of water, angrily closing the bottle again.  
  
“'Nobody nothing'; double negative. You're saying that someone _will_ ask.” Sherlock moaned back from the living room. John waved his hand to indicate Sherlock's answer as the same he'd have given himself.  
  
Robert rolled his eyes. “Your lectures are getting old.” he said to both of them, taking the water with him as he moved to leave the kitchen.  
  
“Uh, Robert. Turn around and tell me if you notice anything.” John crossed his arms in expectation. Rob turned around, sighed, rolled his eyes and shuffled back to the fridge to close the door. “Thank you.” John said after the thud of the door sealing itself against the room temperature.  
He watched their son walk into the living room, but not in the direction of his bag, but rather to the armchairs. “Have you got any homework?” he supplied like a reminder, filling the kettle with water and setting it up to boil.  
  
“Dunno.” came the lazy reply as a uniform hit the leather seat.  
  
Sherlock cracked open an eye again and John turned around. “Find out then?” the brunette demanded as he recognised the familiar tapping patterns of Robert idling around on Instagram.   
  
The boy sighed. “K” he moaned and the pattern changed. “Not much.” he said, scrolling through his school's homework-planner-app. John had always thought it ridiculous that some schools actually expected their students to carry smartphones around with them, like their unhealthy habits should be supported even further. Sherlock took it a little better, thinking it wise to embrace this age of technology and guiding young students through it like this. “Got a project due next week and some biology for tomorrow. Can you help me with that, pa?”  
  
John, selecting his tea, replied instantly. “Sure, if you put in some effort yourself.”  
“Obviously.” Rob answered, pulling a face.  
  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him warningly. They'd had their fair share of discussions on Robert's lack of appreciation, although they hardly expected any different at his age. Or at any age. They never quite seem to appreciate their parents until they've got their own little ones.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any suggestions for future stories, prompts or criticism, refer to the comment section below or my tumblr (http://thekats.tumblr.com),where you may contact me any which way you like.


End file.
